


The Café on the Corner

by Chaddux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, ill add more later im, komaegi wont be there a lot just mentioned, not good with tags lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaddux/pseuds/Chaddux
Summary: a little thing we planned out! ~ please enjoy!~ mod to7 and mod m





	The Café on the Corner

Kiibo was finding new ways to be more socially interactive - since, of course, he was a robot. He knows it's silly to go into a place where they sell food and drink, and not order anything, but cafes were all the rage now! It was always busy. Always popular hangout spots for teenagers and other people his own age!    
  
Kiibo was what you would expect a robotic teenager to look like - not bulky, but covered in armor and metal plates. His hair was synthetic and spiked, naturally setting that way. His eyes were a sharp light blue, lights on scientifically made skin down his cheeks. He opens the door to a small cafe that was close to his home.    
  
He looks around. There were people here and there - not super busy, but not empty either. He saw the workers, who were a girl and a girl.    
  
The girl was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair and cute eyes, she was a curvy-bodied girl with a big smile, and her voice was very sweet, light if you will. As Kiibo approaches more, he saw her name was Kaede.    
  
The boy was another story; His hair was a deep purple, eyes following close behind it with another shade of light purple. He has a genuinely sweet smile and pale skin, and what he figured would be freckles dusted randomly on his cheeks. He was short and skinny - though not much shorter than himself. He had a snarky voice tone though - and despite it throwing him off, it was charming. His name was Ouma.    
  
Kiibo made it to the counter. Kaede has her focus on fixing the baked goods under the counter. The robot was approached by Ouma, unsure if he said anything upon doing so - Kiibo was mesmerized. He couldn't hear anything, tunnel vision to only this boy. He couldn't manage any words.    
  


All he saw was the welcoming smile of the boy behind the cafe counter. His metal hands sat still on the polished wood, swallowing hard. It took a hot second, but he choked up a word.   
  
"Hello." He says, clearly nervous. That was all he was able to manage. How silly!

 

Ouma was simply beautiful. There was no one Kiibo ever saw so magical, so magnificent - His hair was tied back behind his head cutely too! Which meant his hair was even longer than it appeared. He wore a pure white apron with not a single stain on it, decorated with buttons lining up across the top. As Ouma got ready to take the robot's order, he looked at him again.    
  
The purple haired boy's eyes had widened just slightly, Kiibo noticed, as he suddenly reached across the entire counter. He was on his stomach, laughing loudly as he tried to grab at Kiibo rudely. He managed to grab his hand before Kiibo could move it.    


"Woah!" He chanted, Kaede running over to see what Ouma could possibly be doing. The boy was examining Kiibo's hand carefully, his pupils scanning over every bit of of detail -- and that was just on his palm.    
He looked back up at Kiibo, his face completely lighting up. "Are you a real robot?" He asked excitingly, which got a group of different people looking at both of them. 

Kaede grabbed Ouma by the back of the shirt, pulling him back. Ouma fell on his butt behind the counter, groaning brattily. Kaede sighed and looked back to Kiibo as if nothing happened.    
  
"Can I take your order, sir?" She asked. Though, she seemed curious, just like Ouma was.

 

Kiibo felt his cheeks burn, more from the embarrassment of people looking at him. He was used to the curious touches and stares and invading questions - one of the things that happen with being a robot. He clears his throat again. 

"Ah - it was okay! It's okay. You know, if he asked questions about me." Kiibo says. "But to answer your question, yes, I am a real robot." He nodded. "I'm very concerned - Mr. Ouma-kun, are you alright?" He questions. "You fell rather hard."

Ouma let out a obnoxious giggle, a hand gripping the other side of the counter as he pulled himself up viciously. He wobbled to his feet, putting his hands on his hips. His hair slightly sticking out of his ponytail now,!due to the crash on the floor.   


"Ha! I'm fine." he leans over by Kaede, his elbows on the counter. Kaede groaned out complainingly.    
  


"Kokichi, we're busy. Talk to him at least after I get his order!" She huffed, crossing her arms. Ouma stood back up completely then, dusting off his apron. He shrugged melancholy, and went to the other counter to take other's orders.   
  


He had a little pen and a notebook. Kiibo could see how he was writing down orders. Even his handwriting was cute...

 

"Oh - I can't -" Kiibo starts, but pauses. "I'll have the.. brown thing, with the chocolate on it." He points at the menu. "It looks very sugary, but that's what I would like to have." He nods. Kiibo turned his attention to Ouma. "Ms. Kaede, I am very sorry if I seem rude about this. Ouma-kun, please do feel free to ask me questions. I don't mind answering them." He nods. "So - so you can ask away now that my order was placed.”

 

Ouma nearly dropped his pen and notebook. He tore out a sheet and handed it to Kaede, taking off his apron and throwing it on top of her head.    
  


"I'm taking my break. Handle these for me!" Ouma laughed, hoping over the counter immediately to Kiibo. He still had his notebook and pen in his hands, but shifted them into only one hand, and used the other one to grab onto Kiibo's wrist. He tugs him to a table near the back nearly immediately.

"I'll get back to her later." Ouma exclaims with a snicker. "I'm gonna get fucking chewed out, but I wanna talk to the robot!" He cheers happily. He sat across from Kiibo, his elbows on the table, similar to earlier. He kicked his legs back and forth.

 

"So, do you have a dick?" Ouma asked.

 

Kiibo had been asked many, many questions before. But never that one. His cheeks only continued to glow red, before he spoke up once more. 

 

"I'm very glad you've taken interest in me. I, I don't feel comfortable answering that question as of right now." He says, but he kept going. "Though - since you're curious, in a way I do have some form of reproductive organ. You - you are very gorgeous, Ouma-kun. Like, to a point where I can't believe it. Is that your real eye color?" He asks. "They're so beautiful."

Ouma was taken aback. He sat up straight, swallowing harshly as he pushed his bangs back. He blinked, biting the inside of his cheek. He thought Kiibo was going to get mad or -- uncomfortable. Oh, so. Robots do have dicks?    


"I was just trying to make fun of you." Ouma paused. "...I didn't think you would actually answer. Who even are you?" He asked, squinting his eyes. "Why is a robot trying to compliment me? Huuuuh? Are you being controlled?" He picked an old plastic fork off the table, pointing it towards Kiibo. "Tell me, you robot son of a bitch!" He laughed loudly, sitting up to his knees in his chair.

"My name is 'K1-B0', but people call me Kiibo." The robot nods. "I'm not being controlled. I am an entity created with AI software and artificial skin, organs, and a brain made from cells created in a laboratory." He explains. "I age, grow, and learn as a human. I have coherent thoughts and feelings." He smiles. "And I wasn't doing that to compliment you. I was saying that as the truth." He nods. "You are a wonderfully attractive human. I've never seen someone like you. If you feel my arm, you can tell that just looking at you is making me overheat!" He laughs.

Ouma paused again, just like earlier. He slowly put the fork down and shivered, holding onto himself. He didn't know what to say. Kaede brought Kiibo his coffee and placed it in front of him kindly. She huffed at Ouma.    


"I hope you're not harassing him like you do with other boys that like you. That's why you can't get a boyfriend." She says with a grin. 

Ouma pushed her playfully, though he looked cranky. He would've pushed her harder if they weren't at work.   
  


"I still have 15 minutes. Go away." He hisses. The shop had calmed down a bit anyway -- It was only three pm.   
She went back to the counter, greeting the next customer. Ouma sat back down, laying his head down in his crossed arms. He groaned loudly. "That's cool." He mumbles. "About you being a real life robot, not you calling me attractive." He sat up, looking over to Kiibo.    
"Your face is red." He told him bluntly.

"I can guess so, yes." Kiibo nods. "A reaction I can't help. You're single? That's impossible!" He stood up. "Why - anyone in this place would be more than lucky to be with you in a romantic sense!" Kiibo says. Not loud, but passionately. "You're very cute. And you're teasing in a charming way. I adore it." He nods. "Ah - anyway. Do you have any more questions about me?" He asks. "I'm more than willing to answer them.”

"Can you even see anyone in a romantic sense? You're a robot." Ouma nearly raised an eyebrow. He stood up, his back to Kiibo. He waved his hand behind him, flicking  his wrist. "Don't try wasting my time. Got it?" He glared behind him. "Drink your damn coffee and leave."   
  
Then Ouma got back to work.

"I'll prove it to you!" Kiibo stood up. The robot spoke out loudly for the reason of making sure Ouma could hear him. "I'll prove to you that I can - and I'll do it for you and only you!" He smiles brightly, very confidently. "I will not waste your time! Ouma, you are the person who will be in a relationship with a robot." He goes back to him. He gives him two thumbs up. He nods. "I hope you have an amazing day! You too, Ms. Kaede!" 

Kiibo grabs his coffee cup, even if he had no intention of drinking it. He points at Ouma. He walks backwards out of the store, repeating; “ _ Have a wonderful day!” _

Kiibo was determined now to prove this to Ouma. He definitely was! The bell sounded as the door closed behind the robot. An interesting first encounter, don't you think? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a little thing we planned out! ~ please enjoy!  
> ~ mod to7 and mod m


End file.
